


Seeing Green

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Miscellaneous Ferion [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jealous Dorian, Jealousy, M/M, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan's new friend Rylen has Dorian nothing but jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Green

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh, thanks for reading <3

Dorian tapped his fingers on the table in a constant pattern that grew louder with every second. When his hand tapping wasn’t enough, his leg began to shake uncontrollably. He bit the inside of his lip, trying to mask the annoyance that was seeping onto his face. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. His knuckles covered his lips, and he bit into his skin. He heard Ferron’s joyous laugh and a hard, frustrated sigh pushed past his lips. His hand slammed on the table.

“Maker Dorian, what’s wrong? You’ve been fidgeting since we sat down.” Cassandra set her book down and raised her eyebrow at him. The incessant noise and shaking distracted her train of thought – she couldn’t focus on the words on the page. It was like she was reading it, but nothing stayed within her mind. She was tired of reading the same page over and over again.

There was another laugh in the distance, one that did not belong to Ferron but did belong to another man. Dorian growled lowly and shifted in his seat, his leg continued to shake. “Bloody Rylen…laughing and talking…” He rolled his eyes and shook his head angrily.

Ferron was smiling wide, and when Rylen playfully pushed his shoulder, Dorian gritted his teeth. “Rylen is a good guy – good at kicking ass too.” Bull added _oh-so-helpfully_. He shuffled around some reports on the table. Dorian huffed when Rylen laughed, and Iron Bull turned around to look at the two men. He was exanimating their posture when Cassandra spoke again.

“ _Thank you_ Bull – Dorian, I don’t think there is anything going on between them. Ferron is friendly with everyone…even with people who don’t deserve it.” Her voice dropped an octave at the end, letting her own opinions get in the way of the situation. She tucked a ripped corner of a report into the page she was on and shut the book.

Bull turned back to them, “relax Dorian, Ferron isn’t displaying the posture he has when speaking to you. It’s a normal conversation.” He smiled assuring, nodding his head at Dorian. His eyes shifted to the reports he scattered, moving his focus back to his previous activity.

Dorian was suddenly curious, he leaned forward, annoyance still on his face but his raised eyebrow indicated his natural inquisitive nature. “Posture – what do you mean?” It helped him tune out the continued, annoyingly giddy, conversation between Rylen and Ferron.

Bull sighed as if he had explained this a thousand times, “Ferron leans forward when you talk to him, he touches you more, and there is an overall vulnerability in him when speaking to you – something I’ve only seen between couples. He focuses more acutely on his surroundings whenever he hears your voice – test it out; laugh and watch his ear twitch towards you. It won’t move back until whatever sound you made stops completely.”

Cassandra knitted her brows together, curious about his observations just as much as Dorian was. She let her gaze fall on him, “well go on - test it out Dorian.” She nudged.

He looked back at Ferron, holding his gaze as his heart started beating hard in his chest. “I’ll prove something…” he suddenly said as he stood from the table. The noise of his movements caused Ferron’s ear to twitch towards him, just like Bull said, but that didn’t stop Dorian. He strode over to Ferron, not a single break in his step.

Ferron was in the middle of a sentence when Dorian snaked his arms around his hips and cut between the two of them. He pulled him inward and kissed him deeply, claiming his lips for all to see. His tongue traced the outline of his mouth, swallowing a sigh that left Ferron. He clutched onto Ferron’s back.

Ferron could almost taste the jealousy, but he didn’t mind. He was glad someone was getting jealous over him, even if it was completely misguided. Dorian wasn’t harming anyone, and even Rylen blushed and looked away. Cassandra had to do the same, and Bull simply snickered. Dorian pulled away with a soft _pop._ “I’ll see you later, Ferron.” He let him go and turned to Rylen, “and you sir – have a good day.” He smirked and pivoted away.


End file.
